This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
When using a ladder, it is always desirable to have as secure a placement on a floor or ground as possible. A ladder foot at the bottom of each rail of a ladder is commonly used to provide a more secure interface between the ladder and the floor or ground than the ladder rail itself can typically offer. The more surfaces that a ladder foot offers for the user to choose from to place the ladder upon, the more closely the surface can match the ground upon which the ladder will be placed. A ladder foot usually has only one or two surfaces available at a time to quickly position while attached to the ladder.